


Helen Said No

by liz_fic



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_fic/pseuds/liz_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Helen bails.  Lex doesn't take rejection gracefully.  Clark is good at keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helen Said No

**Author's Note:**

> completed 26 May 2006, minor edits have been made.

Hearing the smash of heavy glass, Clark races up towards the private study Lex keeps at the mansion. "Lex? Lex!" Blurring through the door, Clark stops just in time to see Lex hurl another crystal tumbler into the brightly-lit fireplace. Shielding the young billionaire from the shards, Clark tilts the semi-slack jaw upwards.

"What's going on?"

Opening one bleary blue eye, Lex replies muzzily, "She said no, Clark."

"Who said no to what? Lana?" Clark racks his brain for possibilities. "Mrs. Cavendish? Mom?" At each progressively sloppy shake of Lex's head, Clark scans the room, finally landing on the desk before them. A small silver dish with decorative edges reigns over all the other items. It contains a mixture of new and old, an antique gold key with a transmitter attached to its ring. Oh shit! Shoulders slumping, Clark asks, "Helen?"

This time Clark receives a nod. "She said the call of Johns-Hopkins was too strong. She couldn't pass up the opportunity." Lex hurls the empty bottle into the fireplace as well.

"Lex." Clark rubs his best friend's shoulder. "C'mon, Lex. Don't do this. Let's get you into bed."

"That's all anyone wants, Clark. That and my money." Lex pulls Clark's face down to his level, reflecting as much seriousness as possible in his inebriated state. "Shhhh." Clark could smell the Scotch that had previously resided in the broken shards merrily heating in the study's blaze. "Don't tell anyone, but that's not really the way to my wealth and power."

"Okay, Lex, your secret's safe with me."

"Damn secrets." A puzzled look forms across the pale face as Clark easily lifts Lex. "Hey Clark? Why is the world moving? I don't think I drank that much."

"Just your imagination, Lex, besides," Clark hugs Lex tighter to his chest in a reassuring gesture, "the world revolves around you remember?"

"Okay. Could you make it go a little slower? I'm getting dizzy."

"Sure thing, Lex."


End file.
